Horribly Wrong
by smartkid37
Summary: Tony's habit of pulling rank and pranks on his probie are near legendary, but he has never intended his actions to cause irreparable harm. Unfortunately, the Senior Field Agent seldom thinks things through before taking action so it was bound to happen; that one time when his well-intentioned prank would backfire and things would turn out….** Episode Tag: In The Zone.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: For the sake of this story – Jenny comes back to NCIS – immediately following "In The Zone."_

Very special "Thank You" goes to both - Shelbylou - and Gottahavemyncis - Couldn't have done it without you!

**WARNING: **_If you thought Tony's prank was funny - Back away and don't read this .  
_

* * *

The co-conspirators to commit murder are in custody and Tony and Nikki are safely on their way home. Even Ziva has been set free for the night, having left a good thirty minutes ago. At the end of the day, the squad room is empty, save one agent who has yet to budge from his desk. It is as if his feet have become stuck in concrete. It is actually his reasoning and sense of fair play that have actually taken the hit and he's just now finally had the time to absorb it all. The conversation from the day this case was revealed is again replaying itself in his head, taunting him with its clarity.

_***Flashback***_

"_McGee. - You're looking very guilty over there. You didn't do that thing I told you not to do, did you?" Tony asks almost urgently from where he sits behind his own desk._

_"Why would I do _**_that_**_? Did _**_you_**_ do that?" Tim asks with wavering trust._

_"Gibbs back yet?" The Assistant Director's voice unexpectedly comes from the edge of the squad room as he approaches Tim's desk._

_"Uh, well…just arrived, Sir". Tim stammers as the Team Leader thankfully arrives at the perfectly timed moment, with Ziva walking just behind him._

_Tim and Tony watch in silent amusement as Ziva and Nikki Jardine look at each other and then race to be the first to stand before and speak to Vance._

_"Assistant Director, I was wondering if I could talk to you". – Jardine speaks firmly, as she stands erect next to Ziva without flinching._

_"About?" Vance asks almost irritatedly._

_"Iraq" Nikki replies even as Gibbs comes to stand behind Ziva who is standing next to her_**_._**

_"If anyone is going to go to Iraq, I really believe it should be me" Ziva finally speaks up._

_"It is my area of expertise. I have a lot of contacts there" – Jardine argues firmly._

_"As do I." The Israeli team member reminds her rival for this assignment._

_"My contacts are still breathing" Nikki reminds the Assistant Director and her adversary at the same time, going for the jugular._

_"As are most of mine. Plus, I speak Arabic fluently" Ziva counter attacks while correcting Nikki's misspoken words._

_"I speak Arabic and Kurdish." Jardine inserts into the argument._

_"_**_I_**_ am not afraid to get my hands dirty." Ziva throws down her ace._

_"I told you." Gibbs finally speaks up, just quietly enough that only Vance hears him, but it's enough to bring the heated debate to a standstill._

_"I'm glad you both are so eager to take on what will no doubt be a very difficult mission. I want a thorough investigation and a quick resolution." Vance turns away from the ladies and approaches Tim's desk. "McGee?_

_Tim stands to his feet. "Yes,Sir."_

_"Disappointed you're the only one who didn't volunteer. Missions like this give an agent an opportunity to prove themselves"._

_Tim looks over at Tony, who's steadfastly staring straight ahead at Ziva's desk. "But, uh…Tony…,he didn't volunteer either."_

_"He spoke to me earlier." Turning back, Vance walks back to the middle of the room in the direction of Tony's desk. "DiNozzo, pack your bags"._

_"Thank you, Sir." Tony replies as he stands to his feet, his serious expression directed at the Assistant Director ._

_Turning to the women, Vance continues on. "David, Sending an Israeli to Baghdad...I don't think so. DiNozzo, make sure Agent Jardine gets back in one piece."_

_"You got it, Sir". – Tony answers as he looks at Vance but then slides a crap-eating grin over in Tim's direction as soon as Vance turns away and leaves the room._

_"The plane to Baghdad takes off in less than two hours. Get moving." Gibbs speaks to Jardine before walking out of the squad room toward the break room …._

"Not sure why you're still here, Agent McGee, but since you are, it saves me the trouble of having to do this front of everyone else." Leon Vance speaks from in front of Tim's desk now, bringing Tim back to the present with a heart stopping jolt, the young man quickly standing to his feet. "Sir?"

Handing Tim a folded piece of paper, Vance's response is short and harsh. "Effective immediately, you've been reassigned."

Tim's heart stops, just before it drops to the floor, as his brain goes into overdrive, inadvertently actually giving voice to the array of questions running wild. "_Reassigned? What the he…?_"

"I'd advise you to think long and hard before you finish asking that question, McGee. I'm sure you'll figure it out. But, just so you don't strain yourself, let me spell it out for you. It's real simple, Agents who aren't motivated to take risks and do all they can do, go anywhere they're needed, VOLUNTEER to go anywhere necessary to solve a case, aren't effective enough in their responsibilities toward the people they serve. There's no room in this agency for those kinds of lazy, 'barely get by' employees. With that attitude, your skills and services will be better served in the Cybercrimes Unit. You won't be able to settle for just getting by down there and it will leave room on Gibbs' team for a more motivated qualified agent that will be an asset to the MCRT." Vance spouts off, clearly disappointed with a capitol D.

Apparently, the man isn't done illuminating Tim's personal flaws as he adds one more piece of a suggestion. "Maybe this time Gibbs will make sure the newest person on his team has steady sea legs and a stronger stomach, since that_ is_ part of the mission his team serves."

Tim's mouth drops and he can't find a single word to say. The shock is too great. Even more of an unexpected and unpleasant discovery is the sight of Gibbs standing behind Vance, apparently hearing every word, but saying absolutely nothing, the look on his face, typically unreadable.

"Start first thing in the morning." The Assistant Director informs the now officially reassigned agent dismissively.

Still Tim cannot speak. In fact, he is so shell-shocked, he barely registers his expectation that the Team Leader will object and angrily to his being treated this way. The absolute silence from the man only cements the harshness of this action on the part of the Acting Director and confirms in Tim's stunned mind, that he in fact, _is_ seeing the end of his career as he knows it. _You should have learned not to trust DiNozzo by now, egghead!_

"Have a good night, Agent McGee."

Before Tim can even formulate a word, the man who's held the agency's power to hire and fire in Director' Shepherd's absence is gone, walking by Gibbs as the silver-haired man remains stock still and silent. "Gibbs."

******NCIS*****

___"Effective immediately."_

The man's words sound ominous on instant replay in Tim's head as he unfolds the piece of paper he'd just been handed – staring straight at the black and white letters that confirm in writing the decision Vance has just handed him. Blinking several times, he tries to will the words on the page to disappear, as if they don't belong there to begin with. _They don't. This isn't fair. What's more, he'd only been doing what the Senior Field Agent told him to do – like he was supposed to do!_

Sitting back down, he diligently forces himself to do what needs to be done when leaving one's position. He quickly cleans out his emails and sets the system to back itself up, as he turns his attention to cleaning out his desk. His mind won't stop racing and the emotions are rolling though him but still he forges on, completely and inadvertently shutting the Team Leader out as the man stands still for a minute before stalking from the room, heading up the stairs to the director's office.

*****NCIS*****

"I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs. Director Vance has gone home for the evening. He's turned off his phone and will not be available until the morning." Cynthia informs the Team Leader as he reaches the outer office.

"Got outta here pretty damned quick, didn't he?" Gibbs growls suspiciously.

"Yes, Sir. His plan was to leave out some fifteen minutes ago. He has an out of town meeting."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Gibbs mutters as he turns to go back to his agent. He isn't sure what the hell just happened in his squad room just now because he couldn't hear the conversation, but something big has just come down on his youngest agent's head and affected his agent very seriously. As Team Leader, he needs to get to the bottom of it.

The truth of the matter is, he should have been consulted or at least read in, before whatever Vance has just done, was even voiced to his team member. The fact that he wasn't, makes his blood boil. He's been more than cooperative with Vance during the younger man's tenure as Acting Director or Assistant Director in charge, or whatever the hell he was considering himself in Jenny's absence.

This behind his back maneuver was uncalled for, to say the least. Shock had held him glued in place with his mouth equally held silent earlier and with each passing minute now, he finds himself regretting that he didn't step up and ask what the hell was going on.

When he reaches the squad room, his feet stop in mid stride. There on his desk sits an envelope. As he closes the distance to his desk, he sees that it is has his name scrawled on it in Tim's writing. Glancing over at the young man's desk, he is disturbed to find it empty. Opening the envelope, he isn't happy with the contents of that either, since all he finds is a folded up piece of paper with two desk keys inside.

Taking one of the keys, he strides over to Tim's desk and unlocks it. Opening the middle drawer, he finds nothing. It's when he opens the top side drawer that he finds what Tim has left for him. Seeing it has Gibbs seeing red. In fact, he hasn't felt this angry in a very long time. _What the hell is going on around here? _

_What the hell are Tim's badge, gun and phone all doing in his cleaned out desk? _


	2. Chapter 2

Five in the morning finds Gibbs more than frustrated after a fruitless night of trying to get in touch with McGee. The young man never went home and has not answered a single call or message which in itself was uncharacteristic, although understandable. After all, why should Tim answer his calls, he wasn't a part of the MCRT anymore, thanks to Vance's orders. That issue didn't even begin to cut to the chase with Gibbs' worry.

On top of everything else was Tim discarding his badge, phone and weapon, almost as if he was planning to leave his position as Junior Field Agent behind him completely...or worse, handing in his resignation. Oddly enough, the young man should have known that even working in Cyber Crimes he'd need those items because he would still be an NCIS Agent, just not one that worked in the field.

_What the hell is going on through this kid's head?_ It's that question and the events leading to them that has the Team leader not only feeling baffled, but wondering whether or not Tim has even thought about fighting the decision and fighting for a place that, as far as Gibbs is concerned, McGee had earned on his own merit.

Piled on top is the anger he feels at the tirade against his agent yesterday from Vance without bothering to first consulting the young man's Supervisor. Thinking about that practically makes steam come from Gibbs' ears as he watches his other two agents stroll into work on time. Both of them are unconcerned and casual, as though nothing is wrong. The Team Leader searches his brain for an explanation of what was going on since it's obvious they aren't aware of anything. Still, he can't break his own rule. Assuming is never a good thing when asking is just as easy. "Where's McGee?"

"Hey, Boss. Uhm, Probie's wherabouts, I have no idea." Tony says. "But, thanks for missing me while I was gone."

"Ziva?" Gibbs asks as he pointedly ignores Tony's whining.

"Gibbs, I have not seen McGee since I left work last night. He was here still working at his desk even though he had finished his report. I do not know where he could be."

Movement overhead catches the Team Leader's eye and he's quick to nod his understanding of his agents' answers. "Cold cases." He orders as he nearly bolts out of the squad room and up the stairs to the Director's Level.

******NCIS*****

As the boss heads up to the director's office, Tony turns to the only other team member who was here while he was gone. "Something happen you haven't told me about while I was gone, Da'vid?" He asks her with his authoritative tone.

"No, Tony. Nothing happened. We worked hard to help solve the case, just as you did, even though you tried to lay down on the job."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did you or did you not ask us if we had done your job for you in finding your person of interest in the case – while you were sent to his location to do the retrieving?"

"You're throwin' a fit because of that?" Tony asked with disappointment.

"Not at all. I am simply reminding you that we were all busy working on this case and that nothing else happened while you were gone."

"Sure. Okay. That why Probie's not here this morning?"

"I have no idea why McGee is not here. But whatever the reason is, it is not a good one." She replied as her eyes locked on to his impeccably clean desk with no sign of his backpack.

*****NCIS*****

"We need to talk." Gibbs orders as he crosses the threshold of Jenny's office, shutting the door behind himself.

"Hello to you too, Jethro. I see my week-long absence hasn't softened you up any. What seems to be the problem?" She asks even as she adjusts her actions from beginning to sit down in her chair, to standing back up at his arrival.

"I don't know what' the hell's goin' on, Jen, but you need to fix whatever it is Vance has done with my agent. The silver-haired Team Leader practically growls.

"Jethro, I can't fix anything if I don't know what it is that needs fixing. I take it something happened while I was gone?"

Frowning, he cocked his head at her, silently gauging to determine if she seriously didn't have a clue. Without a word, Gibbs walks around her desk to the two feet high stack of paperwork at her elbow. With one hand on the top of the stack, he pulls out the very bottom piece of paper and hands it to her without even looking at it. "Fix this! Now!"

In complete shock, both at the realization that he knows exactly where to look for what he's after, as well as at his demands, Jenny glances down at the piece of paper in her hands. "Reassigned? Vance reassigned Agent McGee to Cybercrimes? Why? What has he done this time?"

"McGee hasn't _done_ anything, Jen! I don't _know_ why Vance did whatever it is he's done! That's what you need to find out. AFTER you void the order. Expunge it from his record, too!" Gibbs barks as he storms out, this time heading down to see the agent at the very heart of the matter.

*****NCIS*****

Tim stands still for the rantings of his new boss. The man has obviously gotten an earful from Vance about Tim and none of it good as the man has for the last half hour, been extolling his unit and daring Tim not to be good enough to take up space down here. Tim has never seen the man before so the guy has to be new. In fact, over half of the faces he's seeing now are new to him and that in itself doesn't bode well for how things will go down here. It's bad enough that Gibbs agrees with Vance on this, but to have been transferred to a unit that now thinks even less of him than Gibbs does, is downright disheartening to say the least.

With his back to the rest of the unit, Tim never notices the ding of the elevator at the back of the room, or the arrival of someone who quietens the entire floor without opening his mouth. While he notices the new boss' eyes focus hard on something beyond his office glass walls, Tim isn't rude enough to turn around and look to see what it might be. Even when the man's rhetoric dies down to almost silence, Tim remains standing straight and still.

****NCIS****

Finding a room full of tech people all staring at the back of his agent's head like he's the enemy stokes Gibbs' anger as he strides off the elevator in Cyber-crimes, as does the sight of Tim's box of personal belongings sitting haphazardly on what's apparently his new desk, as if someone has just thrown it there. But, the sight of Tim being bawled out by his new boss when the day hasn't even started for them, stokes that fire to almost out of control.

Stepping over to the desk, he returns the young man's phone to his belongings before turning to head in the direction of the office. He hasn't taken three steps when the burning heat of the other supervisor's stare has him locking angry glares with him while his feet stop sighing, he realizes this isn't the way to do this. It will only make things worse for Tim and only Jenny has any grounds to say anything down here. Turning on his heels, he strides to the stairwell, too impatient to wait for the return of the elevator. As he climbs, he pulls out his cell phone, calling his Senior Field Agent. "My Office. Now!"

Reaching the floor where the squad room is, he's in time to match Tony's steps to the elevator and it's easy to see the Senior Field Agent has no clue why he's been ordered to "a talking to" with the boss. Holding his tongue, Gibbs is quick to snap the elevator into its off position once they have commandeered it for their own use.

With his voice low and seriously angry, he finally speaks. "Somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Boss?"

"Your teammate's been rea…" The cell phone in his pocket chose that moment to ring, interrupting him. Snagging it out of his pocket, he answers it. " Yeah. Gibbs….okay. Got it…"

Snapping his phone shut, he turns to the elevator switch and flips it back on as he issues an order as Team Leader. "Grab your gear and Ziva. Meet me out in the sedan in five."

*****NCIS*****

Three hours later finds Tony baffled and frustrated as he heads back up to his desk. The case itself isn't a problem, as Abby has the evidence and is painstakingly making her way though it all, although without any of the help Tim would usually be giving her. No, what's got Tony's feathers ruffled is the conversation between himself and the boss that was interrupted earlier. Stepping off the elevator now, having come up empty in the archived files building on this case's background, Tony's path is soon blocked by a whirlwind dressed in black swinging a mean left hook.

_**Smack**_

_**Smack**_

"THAT'S for double crossing McGee on that case assignment, Tony!" Abby announces angrily as she gears up to strike again.

Gibbs is across the room like his own whirlwind to separate his fighting kids "Abby!"

_**Slap**_

This time, she catches Tony in a different spot, nearly doubling the agent over in pain from her shot to his solar plexus. "And _that's_ for setting him up to see his career ruined just so _you_ would to get to go to Iraq…because you _are_ that jealous and insecure!"

Gibbs reaches her and restrains her even as Tony fights to regain his balance yet says nothing to defend himself.

Still safely contained within Gibbs' grasp, Abby rages. "How _could_ you, Tony? Was telling him not to volunteer the _only_ way you knew to get your own way? That why you had to lie to him; because you knew he'd believe you were playing mind games with him and wind up doing exactly what you wanted him to do? You're the Senior Agent, he _has_ to follow your orders! You knew he'd do _exactly _what you told him to do because he trusted you when you told him you weren't going to volunteer to go! In fact, you counted on it! How could you betray his trust like that?"

"Tony? You told McGee not to volunteer to go to Iraq?" Ziva asked in shock. "That is why he told Vance that you did not volunteer – because you lied to him and told him you were not going to do so? I had no idea you double crossed him this way."

Tony straightened up with obvious physical difficulty, his eyes flashing angrily. "Oh, C'mon! You know what it's like over there, Ziva! We all do! Well, not you, Abbs, but c'mon! You know he'd never have made it home without getting killed over there! I was doing my _job_ – keepin' him here where he'd stay _safe_!"

His eyes boring holes into his Senior Field Agent's head, the boss finally spoke, his tone that of quiet steel. "Ziva. You and Abby go through the evidence in the lab. Don't come back up here til you got somethin' for me on this case."

With a huff, Abby pulls away from Gibbs, "Can't believe you let Tim get booted to Cyber-crimes for this, Gibbs! It's not right! The only thing Timmy did wrong was to trust mean, insecure, lying Tony!"

Ziva propels the seriously angry Forensic Tech back toward the back elevator, leaving behind two seriously angry agents facing off in the middle of the squad room.

With only a few heartbeats of thick silence between them, Gibbs soon moves things along with a terse growl directed at his Senior Field Agent."With me."

Tony follows the boss, though he barely hears the gravelly spoken order.

In typical Gibbs fashion, the elevator is soon turned off and dark as the thick angry silence settles in between them.

Finally, Tony can handle Gibbs angry silent glare no longer. "What?"

"You were _protecting_ him." The Team Leader reasons out with deceptive calm.

"Yeah." Tony's answer is less than confident now. "Like I've always done."

"Answer me one question, DiNozzo."

"Okay."

"Who's protecting him from _you?_"

"What?"

"You broke Rule Number 1, DiNozzo!"

"Uhm, technically, Rule Number one i…."

"You screwed over your partner!"

"I didn't do anything to Ziva!"

_***Thwack***_

"Ow! Boss? What the…?"

"What. Did. You? Do?"

"Exactly what I had to protect him! Naïve idiot would have gone skippin' off to Iraq without a clue, Boss! Woulda come home in a body bag! I did what I had to do to keep him here where he belonged; where he'd be safe and helping us catch the dirtbags the way he's good at –through those miracle fingers of his on his computer!" Tony defends himself with an obvious righteous anger.

Too angry for words, Gibbs snaps the elevator back to life, whipping out his cell phone as the boxcar jerks into motion once again. "Well?"

"_Don't take that tone with me, Jethro. I didn't create this mess."_

"But you _are_ fixin' it."

"_Even if, IF I can fix this, what are you going to do about your Senior Field Agent's part in all of this?"_

"You just give me back McGee, I'll take care of the rest!"

"_Jethro…"_

"Jen. Please."Snapping his phone shut, Gibbs stalks off the elevator and keeps going out the back of the squad room, desperately in need of more coffee.

It's gonna be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: My apologies for the short chapter - and the delay in updating.  
_  
_I won't be able to update again until next week so... thought I'd give you something to hold you over._

* * *

"…out of character for you, Leon, don't you think? " Jenny is asking when Gibbs next walks into her office unannounced. With her eyes glued to the phone on her desk, it's clear she's on speakerphone and in the middle of a conversation. Gibbs silently takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk, to wait out the conversation already in progress.

_"His lack of initiative and motivation rubbed me the wrong way, Director. Knee-jerk reaction, if you will. One I knew you'd yank him back from if you didn't agree with. At the very least, it woke him up; adjusted his view on how things should be done."_

"The _next _time you want to let your _'knee-jerk'_ reaction dictate your next course of action, _Assistant_ Director, Vance, you might try remembering that there's usually a good explanation for why people do what they do, _especially_, intelligent, trained and _highly_motivated field agents, such as Agent McGee."

_"Highly motivated? That's not the agent I saw. Next you'll be telling me he had a good reason for not jumping at the chance to volunteer for the assignment, Director. One that will contradict my conclusion that it was just a reflection of how lazy he really is" _

"Wow, Leon. And here I thought you were one of the chosen few in our office with a great judge of character. Agent McGee is neither unmotivated nor lazy. What he is – is trusting – _too_ trusting, obviously."

_"Wanna explain that, Director? I'll admit you've got me curious now."_

"I don't care if you're curious, Assistant Director Vance. What I do care about, is that you are wrong – – grievously so in Agent McGee's situation. The other thing you are is requested to be here tomorrow morning – 0900, sharp so we can fix this mess you , you'll think twice before being so quick to try ruin a dedicated agent's career simply because you don't like one decision they made – at least without investigating the facts behind it!"

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

_**Click**_

Using the tip of her finger, Jenny pushes the button on her phone to end the call on her end. Looking over at the MCRT Team Leader, she frowns. "How exactly did he earn that position?"

"I have no idea." Gibbs replies almost off-handedly. "You get this sorted out?"

"Yes, Jethro. You can have Agent McGee back tomorrow."

"You tell him yet?"

"No, I thought I'd let you be the bearer of good news."

With a positive nod of his head, Gibbs turns and heads out, her words floating on the air behind him.

"You're welcome!"

******NCIS******

With his ears still ringing from the tirade his new boss had fired off at him on earlier in the day, Tim is hard pressed to concentrate on the case in front of him. He taps away at his keyboard on his first assignment down in Cyber Crimes.. His box of personal belongings is safely tucked under his desk, out of sight and definitely out of mind for the moment. He doesn't need the reminder of recent events and had barely looked at it as he'd shoved it out of his way earlier. The job he's doing now is more than enough to firmly plant the new harsh reality in his brain with no sign of letting him forget even for a moment.

Almost as if in choreographed timing, the cell phone he's carried around for all these years on the job; the same one he deliberately left behind in his desk upstairs, begins to ring. What is even more startling is that it is coming from close by. Dropping his hands off the keyboard, he scoots his chair back and looks down into the box where the sound is coming from. As the light from the display on his phone flashes with the next round of ringing from the device, Tim reaches down to pick it up, nearly dropping it again when he sees the name on the caller id.

_Gibbs_

*****NCIS*****

Closing his phone in complete frustration, Gibbs sighs out loud. _Why won't McGee answer his phone? _Glancing at his watch, he frowns. It is late and the geeks down in the basement are most likely gone for the day. Following Cybercrimes' regular hours, Tim is probably already off the Yard by now, after what he was sure had been a stress filled day. Maybe he can catch him at home. Picking up his coat, Gibbs logs off his work station and heads out.

For this, he's willing to leave work a lot earlier than usual. Heck, he's even willing to forgo his bourbon, his boat and his basement. Getting his agent back is more important.

******NCIS*****

"Abby." Tony almost timidly calls out as he enters her lab.

"Go away." She fires back, entirely way too angry at him to hear him out. Right now, she doesn't even want to see his face or hear his voice. She knows he's done a lot of crappy stuff to Tim over the years, but this betrayal is way over the line that should never be crossed.

"Abby, I'm sorry."

"You don't really think I'm the one you should be apologizing to, do you?" She demands angrily as she turns and glares at him from her spot in front of her computer.

"Yes." Tony replies. "I mean, I know that McGee needs to hear it more. But, that doesn't mean I don't owe you one, too."

"You don't owe me anything." Abby argues. "You owe Timmy a hell of a lot! Now go, get outta here and leave me alone!"

Tony gives up, turns and starts to head out, only to stop short and turn around. "I thought we were friends, Abby."

"Friends? FRIENDS? If this is how you treat your friends, then I feel sorry for you, Tony! THIS is NOT how friends deserve to be treated!"

"Not exactly arguing with you here, Abbs."

"Just go, DiNozzo!"

Tony's had enough since his words are apparently falling on deaf ears. He head out of her lab, only to hear her last order as she yells it out to him.

"And don't come back down here until you've fixed things with Timmy and he's with you to prove it!"

******NCIS****  
**

"McGee." Ziva greets him as she walks off the elevator in the Cyber Crimes Unit. "Why are you still here?"

"I have a lot of work to do to catch up." He answers resignedly. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Ziva, but what are _you_ doing down here?"

"I came to check on you." She replied without missing a beat. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." He answers quietly.

"That does not answer my question."

"It's about all I can offer right now." He admits.

"Come. Allow me to buy you dinner."

"No thank you." He shakes his head. "That's not necessary."

"Alright. Then at least come have dinner with me."

"Okay. That I can do." Tim replies as he smiles softly at her. Locking up his work station, he puts on his coat and automatically reaches for the cell phone. "Ziva."

"Yes, McGee?"

"You have any idea how this got down here?"

"It is your phone, yes?"

"No. It's the MCRT phone. I left it in the desk upstairs yesterday."

"And someone brought it back to you?"

"And put it in my box of things from my desk upstairs while I wasn't at my desk." Tim supplies the rest of the information that is still baffling him.

"Perhaps it is Gibbs' way of saying you are still a member of his team?"

"Not likely." Tim argues with all seriousness

"I am confused, McGee. Why would you say that Gibbs does not feel that way? I have not seen him turn his back on someone he trusts and depends on, as easily as you seem to believe he has done to you."

"Ziva, while I was being reassigned, he just stood there. He didn't say a single word and he didn't do anything to stop it either."

"McGee." She tries to reason as they walk to the elevator together. "I believe we all understand that Gibbs does not do much talking."

As they step on the elevator together, Tim remains silent as the unmistakable doubt remains clearly etched across his face.

"There is something you are not telling me, yes?"

Releasing a sigh, Tim answers her honestly. "Gibbs called me a few minutes ago."

"See? What did I tell you? Are you going to share with me, what it is he had to say?"

"I wouldn't know."

"You did not answer his call." She surmises with clear disappointment.

"Couldn't bring myself to do it." Tim admits.

"I am missing something, yes?" Ziva asks as they make their way to the parking garage.

"He's never put a stop to any of the unnecessary crap DiNozzo's pulled on me since I've been here. This is nothing new. Guess it's my own fault for letting my guard down; thinking for a second that I could trust Tony. "

"McGee." Ziva empathizes.

"C'mon, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go get that dinner."

******NCIS******

"Abby Scuito, at your service." Abby answers her ringing cell phone.

_" seen McGee lately?"_

"Gibbs! It's nearly nine o'clock! Of course I haven't see him in the last couple of hours! I'm still working!"

_"You hear from him, tell him I need to talk to him."_

"Yes, Sir." Abby replies in mock salute, internally jumping for joy that the usually silent Team Leader is obviously trying to reach out to the team member he's wounded, accidentally or not.

_"Abby."_ Gibbs growls back at her as he ends the call.

*****NCIS*****

Tired, mentally feeling like he's been tossed around a Dr. Who episode, Tim wearily walks inside his apartment. Dinner with Ziva was great. It was nice to be able to sit and talk with her without any concerns of Tony's turning the situation into something it wasn't or threatening them with pranks while they enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.

Having Jimmy and Ducky arrive unexpectedly and join them had been a really nice surprise. With the topic of conversation never straying too far into any discussion about work, Tim was able to actually relax. He had thanked everyone there as they got ready to leave and had found himself arriving home alone not ten minutes ago.

Emptying his pockets onto his bedside table, his hand once again closes around his old friend, his work cell phone. As he turns it over and over in his hand distractedly, he can't help but notice the alert that he's missed some phone calls. Not sure what he will find, he takes himself to the screen that shows him the calls he has missed. _Abby._

With a smile, he notes to himself to call her when he's done checking through the other two missed calls. It was disappointing to know she had to work late and couldn't join him and Ziva for dinner. His smile turns to a frown when he sees the next one _Tony. _Yeah, right. There's no way **tha**t call is getting returned. _What the hell can DiNozzo possibly want from him anyway? Isn't being the lone man under Gibbs now, enough for him?_

Mentally shrugging that call aside, Tim looks to see who the last caller was. _Gibbs. _Somehow, even though he tried several times earlier in the day to reach Tim, the physical evidence now in front of him that Gibbs has tried yet again to reach out to him, is a shock. _What could he want? I'm not on his team anymore and he obviously didn't care enough to stop it from happening, so…_

_"Never be unreachable."_

_No! I'm not under those rules anymore._

_"Still care about the people who live by those rules, don't you?_

_Damn it!_

Hoping he isn't going to regret it, Tim hits the speed dial number for Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	4. Chapter 4

_"The person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave a message."_

"Well, that figures." Tim mutters angrily as he waits for the beep. "It's McGee. I'm just returning your call. I guess I'll talk to you if you call me back."

Not caring if his mood came through in his tone or not, he ends the call. Dropping his phone down on his bed, Tim scoops up his change of clothes and heads for the shower. It has been a long, stressful and trying day and he is more than ready to get some sleep.

*****NCIS******

Gibbs steps out of the shower, towels dry and quickly drags a towel over his head. He dresses and heads for his kitchen, more than ready for coffee, sleep not even a consideration. Downing a quick cup, he picks up his phone to check for messages, and is aggravated to discover that he's missed Tim's return call.

Pressing the buttons to call the younger man back, Gibbs sighs to relieve the stress not only of missing that opportunity to talk to the younger man, but of the whole situation. He waits for his call to be answered and grimaces as he hears:

_You've reached the voicemail of Tim McGee. I'm sorry I'm not available to take your call at the moment. Please leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you"_

"Damn it!" Gibbs mutters just before the *beep* of Tim's voicemail sounds in his ear. "McGee!"

_**beep**_

"McGee. …missed your call… still need to talk…my house… 0600…please."

Making a disgruntled noise, he ends the call, heads down to his basement, and tosses his phone into the Mason jar on his worktable before picking up the sander to work on his current project. At this point he's desperate for something to do to keep his mind thinking clearly and his hands busy.

******NCIS******

Feeling better after his shower, Tim towel dries his hair as he pads barefoot through his apartment, turning out lights and setting things to rights. Reaching his bedroom, he drops the towel to pick up his flashing phone. "Damn it. Missed another call." Muttering to himself, he looks at the ID on the message. "Crap! Figures Gibbs would call me back while I was in the shower."

As he lets his voicemail play, he frowns at the tone of Gibbs' message:

"_McGee. …missed your call… still need to talk….my house….. 0600….please."_

The _'please'_ grabs his attention and Tim experiences a moment of shock as he sits down on the bed, wet towel temporarily forgotten as he redials the man's number.

"_The person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave a message."_

Discouraged that the call has gone straight to voicemail this time, Tim gives up. It's late and he is beyond tired. He'll talk to him tomorrow. Gibbs' use of the word 'please' has at least piqued Tim's curiosity; he'll be at the man's house at 0600.

With that thought in mind, he quickly resets his alarm clock and climbs in bed, shifting until he's comfortable, silent questions regarding what Gibbs might have to say to him spinning through his head as sleep slithers in and steals him away.

******NCIS*****

With a tired sigh, Gibbs closes his phone. This unexpected and somewhat late night call from his father has brightened his day, even though it has been a long call with much ado about things going on in his father's life. With a frown at his phone when he sees what time it is, Gibbs tosses the device back into the Mason jar. "Crap!"

Unfortunately, the lateness of the hour has also erased any chance for him to connect with Tim tonight because, damn it, it's now past 11. There is no way he's going to call him this late with anything that is not an emergency. The younger man needs his sleep, especially with all the chaos he's been dealing with in his new assignment.

******NCIS*****

0545 the next morning finds Tim sitting outside the home of his former boss, looking for some signs of life in the house. He doesn't quite understand why Gibbs feels the '_need to talk'_, but Tim has a pretty good idea of what the topic of discussion is most likely to be. Biting the bullet, he approaches the house, remembering to be quiet at this early hour.

Realizing, that he'd turned his phone off before he fell asleep last night, he now turns it on and looks to see if he's missed any calls. _Well, crap! He's missed two! Crap, Crap! Both from Gibbs!_

While he's not in any hurry to talk to the man, he's also not in a hurry to piss him off. Tim calls Gibbs' cell phone, only to _once again_ get his voicemail.

Irritated enough to spit nails, Tim is nearly dancing on his feet impatiently as he waits for the voicemail message to play, only because he's now seriously curious to hear what Gibbs has to say. With a wave of aggravation, he once again hears that standard greeting he's beginning to hate, before the actual message plays. When he does hear what Gibbs had to say, it surprises him, to say the least.

_Last minute call for a meeting McGee. Had to go in early. Meet me at work 0630. _

Acutely fed up with the whole ordeal, Tim lets it slip in his message: "Guess we're playing phone tag, Gibbs. Maybe we'll actually catch up while we're both in the same building today."

Ending the call with a snap of his phone as he shuts it, Tim stows it away and returns to his car, taking a minute to calm himself. After a few minutes, he starts the car and heads to work, hoping this isn't the sign of what kind of day it's going to be.

*****NCIS*****

Despite the less than positive start to the day, it's a pleasant drive in to work complete with a relaxing stop off to order breakfast. Yet the moment he gets to his new unit, it seems as if all the goodness has already been stripped from the day, if the pile of folders on his desk is anything to go by. And, if he needs more proof to his theory of how the day's going to go, he's almost immediately summoned to the boss's office. Tim fights to keep the aggravation he's feeling from showing in his face because he hasn't even had time to enjoy his breakfast. As he takes a short minute to at least get some coffee in him, he wishes he'd taken the time to go in and sit down to enjoy it instead of just ordering through the drive-through.

Letting loose a sigh of frustration at yet another sign that this is going to be a very difficult day, he walks to the office where the boss is waiting for him.

"Come in. Shut the door."

*****NCIS*****

"Gibbs!" Abby loudly greets him as he comes down the stairs from his meeting up in MTAC.

Rounding the corner of Tony's desk and strolling through to his own, Gibbs stops in front of his Lab Rat, greeting her quietly. "Abby."

"Have you talked to McGee yet?" She demands impatiently.

"Nope."

"Gibbs! Have you at least done what you could to get him back?"

Cocking his head at her blatantly strong-arming attitude, he gives her the look that tells her she should know better than to even have to ask him that question.

"Right. Of course you have." She admits. "Well, then why isn't he up here, getting back into his own desk?"

"Don't you have work to do, Abby?" He asks in hopes she will drop the subject and focus on her own job.

"No. Now have you tried to call him, at least?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"Voicemail."

"Really? And he never called you back?"

"Once – missed it."

"You called him back, right?

The look that he directs at her tells her it was a stupid question.

"Okay, what did he say?" She pushes impatiently, getting irritated at his string of short answers that tell her what she wants to know.

"He didn't. Got his voicemail."

"Well, has he called you back?"

"Dunno." He tosses his phone at her and turns his attention to logging onto his work station. He looks up at Abby when she starts to giggle at what she's hearing on the message she's checking.

"Somethin' funny?" He asks dryly.

"Never took you for someone to play phone tag, Gibbs." She smirks as she hits the speaker button on his phone and lets him hear Tim's message.

"_Guess we're playing phone tag, Gibbs. Maybe we'll actually catch up while we're both in the same building today."_

"Not a fan of it." He reminds her after Tim's message has ended.

"Well, by the tone of his voice, Timmy isn't either; well, at least in this case he's not." She observes as she closes up his phone and hands it back to him. "Sure hope you get this fixed today, Gibbs. He doesn't belong down there."

"Plannin' on it, Abbs." Gibbs replies as he stands up and walks out around his desk. "Go find somethin' to do or I'll find you somethin' to keep you real busy, myself."

"Okay. I'm going. Sheesh!" She smiles as she heads out towards the back elevator, relieved that her best friend's situation will soon be resolved in a good way.

Gibbs continues on toward the front elevator, passing Tony half-way there.

"Hey, Boss." The Senior Field Agent greets the Team Leader.

"DiNozzo. Cold cases til I get back."

"On it, Boss." The Senior Field Agent replies in complete cooperation. "Hey, Abby." He greets as he enters the squad room to the sight of her leaving.

She briefly glances towards him but continues on her way without speaking to him.

"Gee, hope it wasn't something I said." Tony flippantly tosses out into the now empty squad room.

"You cannot be serious, Tony." Ziva offers in disbelief as she, too enters the squad room in time to hear him, quickly settling in behind her desk.

"Oh, Come on!" Tony objects. "**You** can't be serious! You two are still pissed at me about a simple prank?"

"Do not get me started, Tony. It was not simple, it was cruel, and dishonest and extremely detrimental to McGee's career. I do hope you are proud of yourself."

"Unbelievable." Tony mutters as he gets up and leaves the squad room, heading out the back way, as if following in Abby's wake.

******NCIS*****

When his new boss lets his diatribe regarding the upcoming week's workload and his expectations, come to a complete stop and moves to the door, telling Tim not to move because he'll be right back, Tim settles for at least sitting down in the chair he's been standing in front of for the past hour. The fact that the door to the office is left open, doesn't register until he hears the beginnings of what sounds like a heated discussion coming from out in the larger work room.

"Something, I can do for you Agent Gibbs?"

"Nope."

"Never thought I'd see you down here at all, much less twice in one week. What brings you?" The challenge in the Cybercrimes Unit Supervisor's tone is clear.

Gibbs points to Tim, "He does." Walking around the man, Gibbs stops in the doorway to the office. '"McGee."

Shocked that Gibbs has not only come down to the Cybercrimes unit, but is now standing in the office door, talking to him, Tim reacts almost instinctually, rising to his feet and looking him square on. "Sir?"

"Pack up – your desk is waitin' for you, upstairs."

"Just where is it you think you're taking my Technical Agent, Agent Gibbs?"

"MY Agent! On **my **team. And he's going back up to his desk in the squad room where he belongs!"

Not wanting a spectacle in front of his subordinates, the Cybercrimes Supervisor holds his tongue as he and Gibbs stare at each other. Tim glances worriedly at them yet determinedly leaves the room, stopping at his desk only to grab his box of personal items he had not yet unpacked, and hits the stairs, not waiting for the elevator to take him away from the brewing confrontation.

"Back to work!" The irate Unit Supervisor yells out to the rest of his employees who have stopped to stare at the altercation. Turning his attention back to Gibbs, he's quick to voice his objections. "Director Vance sai…"

"I don't give a rat's ass what _he_ told you. McGee is _my _agent!"

"We'll see about that." Having said that the irate man picks up his phone, sternly speaking into it. "Let me speak to the Director!"

Ignoring him, Gibbs turns on his heels and heads for the stairs, disappearing from the Cybercrimes Unit as silently as he'd arrived.

*****NCIS******

"McGee!" Ziva exclaims happily at the sight of her teammate and friend as he comes from the stairwell and heads back to the squad room, toting a box. It is easy to guess that he's returning to the team, the box contains what few personal items he's always kept in his desk.

"Hey, Ziva." He greets her with a warm smile. "Guess I'm back."

"Well, I for one, am very happy to see that." She replies as she walks over to his desk. "You did not deserve what happened."

"Thanks. But if you don't mind, I'd rather just move past it." Tim points out as he begins to unload his items from the box and returning them to their former places in the desk drawers.

"Do you think you can?"

Tim stops and looks at her for a minute. "I'd like to. Maybe if everyone just…."

"I do not think it will be that easy, McGee." She advises him sympathetically.

"Probably not. But, I'd like to try." Tim tells her. "I appreciate the support, Ziva. Really I do."

"It is what friends do." She says as she smiles at him once more before turning around and heading back to her own desk.

As Tim sits down, logs back onto his work station and begins going through his emails, Tony returns to the squad room, stopping in his tracks at the sight of Tim back behind his former desk once more and almost without thinking, verbally reacts. "So, Probie, how much wh…?"

The _**Thwack**_ he feels strongly across the back of his head as the boss, in full stealth mode, returns to the squad room with his usual perfect timing, isn't what Tony expects. Surprisingly enough, he manages to take it in stride, as he returns to his own desk with a dissatisfied huff.

Given the severity and unexpectedness of the head slap, he knows the boss isn't in the mood for anything short of letting this head-slap go unmentioned, so it's the only reaction he allows himself before putting his attention back on his work.

It's a tense and quiet few minutes before Gibbs stops what's he doing and gets up from his desk, looking Tim's way as he strides through the squad room from the back with only three words breaking the silence "McGee, with me."

Warily, Tim gets to his feet and follows the boss toward the elevator, only to be brought up short, when the box opens up, bringing them face-to face with none other than Assistant Director, Leon Vance.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I will **not** apologise for telling the story the way it comes to me - be it short chapter - or long - nor for putting my kids, granddaughters and even my co-writer's and my BETA's problems and need for extra time ahead of writing the story faster ._

_Neither will I give any credence to comparisons to other writers. I do not claim to be as good as anyone else._

_I **will**, however, apologise to the rest of my readers/reviewers who were subjected to the inconsiderate choice made by one to turn the review section into a place to debate why they chose to leave the review they did - simply because someone disagreed with them in their own review._

_This is a work of fiction - meant to be read for the enjoyment of it. Nothing more - and certainly nothing less._

_Oh, by the way? - I could not do this without the invaluable help of Shelbylou and Gottahavemyncis - To both of you - Thank you!_

_Having said that - here is the next chapter of our story._

* * *

Seeing Leon Vance standing in front of him once more, Tim feels his stomach drop like a stone. However, this time the unexpected yet supportive hand at his back gives him the confidence he needs to stand straight and silent in the face of the Assistant Director's malevolent look. It is clear the man is not happy. Whether it has anything to do with Tim, or the fact that Tim is once again among his teammates and Team Leader, the younger man has no idea. He is sure, however, that he's about to find out.

No words are spoken as the silent face-off drags on. It is not Tim's place to start any conversation at this time and he knows it. What's more he relishes that, at least right now.

"You three going to stand there all day having your silent turf war or would you care to move this little party to my office so the rest of us can get back to work?" Jenny's droll tone cuts through the thickened tension like the sharp knife she has intended it to be.

At her command, Tim's feet seem to move of their own volition, as he turns to obey her order. Since he hadn't seen her come down the stairs from her office, her arrival has startled him, yet he can't help but feel relief.

"Not you, Agent McGee." The Director surprises him again as she corrects his movements in a brisk tone. "I'll call for you when we're ready for you. In the meantime, you can return to your desk. I'm sure you have work to do."

Jenny then turns her attention back to Vance and Gibbs. "Gentlemen? Shall we?"

With a grim look that could pass for a serious case of either irritation or indigestion, Leon Vance follows her as she leaves the squad room, while Gibbs deliberately stands still for another half-minute. In perfect timing with the Director and her second in command disappearing from view at the top of the stairs, the Team Leader finally moves, heading in the same direction.

Passing by his Senior Field Agent, he can't help but notice the grin that the younger man isn't quite able to smother. With a flash of anger, Gibbs barks. "DiNozzo!"

It's almost impossible for Gibbs to suppress his own grin at the sight of Tony being startled as the younger man jumps to his feet and immediately loses all traces of humor from his expression. "Boss?"

"You waiting for an engraved invitation?"

"What? No! You mean, I…?"

"Let's go! You started this godawful mess."

Tossing the pen down on his desk, Tony rounds the furniture, glancing at each of his teammates as he moves. He isn't surprised to find Ziva watching the scene unfold; watching him. But he _is_ surprised to find that Tim is not.

"Coming, Boss." Tony reassures him, his steps now hurried as he makes the effort to catch up, leaving behind a very quiet squad room.

***NCIS***

"Timmy!" You're back with us where you belong!" Abby gushes joyfully as she practically runs from the back of the squad room over to the young man's desk. Unbeknownst to the forensic scientist, her joyful proclamation brings several heads up around the room. Ziva is one who stops what she's doing to watch how Tim will react to such a public discussion of the situation.

Ziva and Tim had exchanged silent, supportive smiles upon Tony's departure some fifteen minutes ago, but have since then applied all of their energy to their work. Only Abby's arrival has disturbed that atmosphere of peace and tranquility. Still, Ziva cannot help but smile at Abby's obvious joy as the Lab Rat manages to quickly infuse her own brand of happiness into the situation.

"Thanks Abby." Tim offers quietly. "I appreciate that you're happy about it. Really."

"Happy?" Abby chides. "You call this 'happy'? I'm ecstatic!"

"I can tell." Tim replies with a smile. "And I do appreciate your support. I really do."

"Why do I hear a 'but' in there?" Abby demands even as she steps into his open arms. She's not surprised he expected her to hug him, since she does tend to do so at times like this.

Before he can answer her, his desk phone rings. Offering her a silent look of apology, he answers it. "Agent McGee. Okay. I'll be right up… thank you."

Putting his phone back down on its cradle, Tim looks over at Abby. "Sorry, Abbs. I have to go."

Abby watches as without another word, Tim walks out of the squad room, his head moving in Ziva's direction as he obviously glances her way on his way out. Abby watches as he climbs the stairs to the walkway, and then walks into the Director's suite, shutting the door behind him. Immediately, Abby turns to Ziva. "But, what? What's going on, Ziva?"

"McGee does not wish to discuss this with anyone, Abby. "

"He wants us all to act like it never happened." The Lab Rat states since she knows Tim so well.

"That is what he has requested." Ziva confirms.

"I figured he'd try to handle it like that."

"Do you blame him, Abby?" The Israeli woman wants to know.

"No, of course not."

"He does not like for any attention to be focused on himself."

"At least any attention that's not from a beautiful woman." Abby reminds her. "He is a guy, after all."

"Well, yes, but…"

"Relax, Ziva. I know what you mean. Timmy hates it when any attention keeps him in the hot seat, especially attention from Gibbs or Tony."

"I do not believe McGee is in the hot seat, Abby. I believe that place belongs to Tony at the moment."

"Good, he deserves it! He more than deserves it." Abby replies. "But that still doesn't tell me what's going on. Why did Tim just get called to the Director's office?"

"Assistant Director Vance has arrived." Ziva explains shortly, confident that nothing else needed to be said.

Abby immediately scowls at the news. "And Timmy has to meet with him?"

"I do not believe that to be the case; at least, not alone." Ziva reassured her. "Gibbs is already up there."

"Good!" The Lab Rat replies with relish. "Then Timmy's in safe hands. Wait! Where's Tony?"

"He is also in this meeting."

"Oh. OH! Good!" Abby turns and heads back to her lab. "Keep me updated, Ziva!"

"Of course." Ziva replies to the now empty air before she sighs in frustration and returns her attention to work.

******NCIS******

"…Agent McGee up here." Director Shepherd states into the phone at her ear.

"Boss you don't need me for this, do you?" Tony pleads hopefully. "I just told you everything…"

Gibbs glares at his Senior Field Agent, fiery anger at the full story he's just been told nearly radiating off him as he hears Jenny end the call.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo. I do." The Director answers Tony's question that he had hoped she hadn't even heard.

Swallowing hard, Tony forces himself to look up at her. "Yes, Ma'am."

"After all, you owe your teammate…"

"and partner." Gibbs adds in a growl.

"And partner, an apology. "

"Owes him a hell of a lot more than that." Gibbs mutters angrily as he sits back down in his seat.

"Be that as it may, Agent Gibbs, an apology should start things off quite nicely, especially since it _will_ be sincere." Jenny firmly draws the line for the direction of this meeting.  
A knock sounds on the door, forestalling any further discussion on the matter. Jenny is quick to answer, "Come in."

Tim enters the Director's Office with butterflies in his gut. He thinks back to Gibbs' supportive hand on his back earlier and draws inner strength from that moment. Respectfully, he keeps his eyes on the person at the top of the Agency pyramid as he waits for her to speak.

"Agent McGee, I trust that your return to Agent' Gibbs' team has gone without any problems?"

Refusing to be a rat, Tim keeps his eyes on her as he answers her as truthfully as he can. "As well as can be expected, Ma'am."

Exchanging looks with Gibbs that promises that the underlying truth behind that answer will be uncovered, Jenny moves things along by returning her attention to the purpose of this meeting.

"Agent McGee. I believe Agent DiNozzo has something he'd like to say to you."

Tony frowns as he catches the Director's deliberate choice of words. She knows, in fact, that he does _not_ want to be saying what she's expecting him to say, what they are _all_ expecting him to say. With more nervousness than he wants to display, Tony shifts restlessly on his feet, unable to look directly at Tim for more than a half-second or so at a time.

Knowing he's fully expected to accept what Tony has to say, Tim steels himself to hear what's coming; he looks at the Senior Field Agent and nowhere else as he waits and waits and…

"Agent DiNozzo!"

"Probie, I'm sorry. But I was only trying to look out for you."

"Because you thought I wouldn't be able to do my job that far away from my computer." Tim can't help the reasoning that escapes from his lips, but he's at least able though with great internal restraint, to keep his tone conversational.

Tony's relief is obvious at Tim's tone. "Exactly!"

Tim nods in silent understanding as he fights to hold back his urge to lash out at the older man's arrogance and backhanded manipulation when honesty would have served the purpose so much better. It takes him a minute to speak as he chooses his words carefully in the room full of his superiors. "I accept your apology for what it is, Tony."

"For what it is? What the he…"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls in warning since he can't very well head slap his Senior Field Agent right now.

With the tiniest of smiles for his Team Leader's support, Tim elaborates, despite the company they're in, his eyes locked on Tony's. "It means that I know if given the chance, you'd do the same thing again."

"You have to know it's because I have your back, McGee." Tony argues almost instantly.

"If that's true, Agent DiNozzo, I suggest you take some time to reassess your Leadership Skills - before I do it for you." Jenny warns. "As a matter of fact, I expect you to include a self assessment of those skills within your written report on this entire incident. Hand written. Have it on my desk by 0700 tomorrow morning."

Finally, Gibbs allows himself to smirk as he notices the look of relief that passes over Tony's face. Jenny doesn't have a clue that she's what she's setting herself up for. By the time DiNozzo is done writing that thing, she'll barely be able to read it. He quickly turns up the difficulty on Tony's assignment. "Believe me, Director, you don't want him writing it by hand."

At the Team Leader's contribution to the discussion, Tony's relief visibly evaporates. The man knows better than anyone that Tony can't type worth two cents and his 'hunt and peck' method will take him forever. _Ah, hell! First the Director enforces cruel punishment and now the boss tightens the noose? Really? This is just great!_

Interpreting Gibbs' meaning as well as his reasoning, Jenny is quick to agree with his suggestion. "Agreed and no, Agent DiNozzo, you may _not_ use Agency time to work on it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Tony accepts his fate.

"You're dismissed. And remember nothing that was said in this meeting, leaves this room. Not even amongst yourselves."

Tony nods and turns to go.

"I'd like Agent DiNozzo to stay." Vance finally speaks, stopping Tony in his tracks.

All eyes in the room now turn expectantly to the Assistant Director as he rises to his feet. The man obviously has something to say and they're all curious as to what it is. "I think he needs to hear what a _genuine_ apology sounds like."

"Fine by me." Gibbs agrees.

"Agreed." Jenny cements the decision as she finally turns her attention back to the man at the center of the situation. "Agent McGee…"

"Get Baxter up here, too." Gibbs throws in unexpectedly.

"Why?" Jenny wants to know as she takes in the fact that Vance has just become noticeably uncomfortable.

"I wanna know why he targeted McGee while he was down there."

Jenny digs for the bigger truth, keeping her eyes on Tim as she notices the almost instantaneous change in Tony's demeanor at what he's just heard. "Agent McGee?"

"Ma'am, it was just…it's fine."

"Just get him up here, Jen." Gibbs growls impatiently, finally losing his grip on protocol for a moment. As he speaks, he glares at Tim for the younger man's penchant for forgiving everything done to him, without putting up much of a fight.

"I assure you, Agent Gibbs. I will do everything necessary to get to the bottom of this." Jenny firmly reminds him, resenting his attitude.

The Team Leader barely restrains himself from firing off a comeback at her tone. Instead he glares at Tony until his Senior Field Agent sits back down and silence fills the room once more.

Jenny knows that Tim won't say anything unless ordered to because the young man is not a complainer. She realizes that Gibbs is right; Baxter needs to be brought to task for anything inappropriate he's added to this mess. She sighs into the silence as she picks up the phone and requests that her assistant get Baxter up there in double time.

*****NCIS******

Ten tense minutes later, Paul Baxter is ushered into the room and immediately looks over at Leon Vance before letting his eyes make their way the rest of the way around the room, silently taking note of everyone present.

Surprisingly enough, it is not the Director who breaks the silence, but the Assistant Director, as the man rises to his feet and approaches the newcomer. "Paul."

The Cyber Crimes Supervisor is smart enough to know that the company he's in isn't by happenstance. He also knows he must be in the hot seat. What he doesn't know is why Vance is here when the Director is back and the man's office is in California.

"Gentlemen, let's take our seats." Jenny requests as she sees this quickly losing focus.

When they've all taken a seat, she turns to Baxter. "Mr. Baxter, I'd like to hear about your experience with having Agent McGee in your unit."

"Everything went fine, Ma'am. Nothing outstanding. Typical first day. The kind of day all newbies go through." Baxter is so defensive, he's nearly babbling.

"Then you _do_ make it a habit to haul all your newbies to your office so you can publically berate them at least twice in their first 24 hours with you?" The razor sharp barb from Gibbs is unexpected and hits home for the Supervisor; it shows in his immediate response, frozen silence.

Baxter recovers quickly and defensively, his reply sharp enough to sting most people. "I give all of my new people a talking to when they first come to me. It sets the ground rules and leaves little doubt as to what's expected of them."

"And the second public lecture? That also something all of your 'newbies' are subjected to?" Gibbs demands, letting it be known that he's not buying the bull Baxter is selling.

Baxter belligerently remains silent until he realizes that the Director of the Agency is waiting impatiently for his answer to the MCRT Leader's question.

"I'll admit that I don't usually treat them to a reinforcement of the initial breakdown of the rules, but Assistant Director Vance said to…"

"Make sure Agent McGee wasn't given the opportunity to be unproductive because he's easily distracted which leads him to become seriously unmotivated." Vance finishes Baxter's statement, essentially admitting his own culpability in how Tim had been treated by the Cyber Crimes Supervisor.

Jenny's frown is almost as deep as Gibbs' at this point and it's all she can do to keep her tone even as she stands to her feet and walks far enough away from the table to breathe freely for a minute. Turning back to the others, her glare is laser focused on the object of her anger as she keeps her tone deceptively calm.

"Let me see if I understand this. You took that grossly unjust and inaccurate judgmental opinion , derived the need to subject Agent McGee to a public dressing down, not once, but twice, instead of giving him actual work to do. Which is what you're both paid to be doing." It is quite clear she now understands fully exactly what has Gibbs fired up enough to demand an explanation.

"Yes Ma'am. I wanted to be sure there was no doubt in his mind about what was expected of him before he started on any actual work for me."

"Mr. Baxter. Did someone tell you that Agent McGee is dumb? Needs to be told things more than once in a 24-hour period?"

"Well, no. Ma'am."

"This Agency is not paying you by the lecture and your time should be much better spent, actually overseeing the work being done in your unit, rather than _publically_ _berating_ your new employees. Are. We .Clear?". Jenny gives the man an emphatic dose of his own medicine.

Without actually waiting for a response, Jenny finally turns back to Tim, her next comment taking on a tone of incredulousness. "Agent McGee, it looks like the line of people who owe you an apology keeps getting longer and longer."

Entirely at a loss for words, Tim says nothing as he fights with himself not to look away from the Director while she's speaking to him. Thankfully, she's not expecting a response, as she clearly demonstrates by turning her attention back to the one man to whom she's just been speaking. Continuing her "conversation" with him, she speaks slowly and deliberately, one might almost say insultingly.

"Mr. Baxter, I believe we'll start with you, so that you may return to your duties without further delay. Since Agent McGee happens to be a Field Agent who's earned his position on Agent' Gibbs' Team and who happens to hold not just one, but two degrees and a Master's, I'm pretty sure he'll understand your apology the first time."

Now beet red with embarrassment, Baxter rises to his feet and makes his way over to Tim, holding out his hand. "My apologies, Agent McGee. No hard feelings, I hope?"

At the seemingly genuine tone, Tim can't help but accept the apology; what he really hopes is that this all will be over and done with and soon. "No, Mr. Baxter. No hard feelings."

"Agent McGee, thank you." Having said that, Baxter flees from the room before anyone realizes.

Glancing around her, Jenny sighs. It's time to move this along and get things back to normal. "Gentlemen, let's cut to the chase. The simple fact of the matter is, Agent McGee was unjustly judged, reassigned, his character loudly and publicly maligned, and with complete disrespect. None of this will be tolerated now or in the future in this Agency. .Clear?"

After nodding sharply to his boss in compliance, Vance gets to his feet once more and approaches Tim, locking eyes with him as he speaks.

"Since the blame for all of that lies with me, the very least I can do is apologize. Agent McGee, I am sorry. I rushed to judgment without knowing all the facts, without knowing that you were unfairly and unprofessionally thrust into this mess by an unscrupulous co-worker. I won't call him a teammate since he has proved himself to not be a team player. And I perpetuated my bad judgment with your new supervisor, causing you to be treated with even more disrespect and undue censure. It was unprofessional, irresponsible and completely unfair. I truly am sorry."

Unable to stop himself, Tim glances over at Tony to see how the older man is reacting to their superiors trying to make things right with him. It's clear that Tony is thinking hard since his angry eyes are locked, not on Tim, but rather on Vance. Tim returns his eyes to the man who just laid himself open in an apology as public and thorough as he was ever likely to offer.

"Thank you, Assistant Director Vance." Tim replies. He holds back from offering his hand for a handshake, not willing to be rejected for the gesture.

Instead, he's relieved when it is Vance who makes that move and he's quick to accept. The two men shake hands; Tim figuring this is probably not going to be the last time they will cross paths at the Agency.

Handshake done, Vance looks over to Jenny. "If there's nothing more that needs my attention, I have a plane to catch."

"I'll also need _your_ report by 0700 tomorrow." Jenny reminds him.

"You'll have it." He promises as he picks up his briefcase from the floor beside his chair and heads out. "Good day."

"Lemme guess, he gets to use Agency time to do his, right?" Tony smarts off before he can stop himself.

"You're dismissed, Agent DiNozzo." Jenny replies, deliberately ignoring his remark.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs calls out to his retreating Agent.

Tony turns back. "Boss?"

"I'll decide what to do with you later."

"Boss?"

"_After _you turn in your report to the Director."

"Wait, you mean… you… after…yeah, didn't see that comin'."

Silence descends as a seriously disgruntled Tony leaves, shutting the door behind him, leaving Tim behind with Gibbs and Jenny. The younger man remains motionless as his brain tries to wrap itself around the Twilight Zone scenes he has just been through.

"You too, McGee, go on." Gibbs instructs his younger agent in a much softer tone, choosing to get him out of the hot seat. He knows the young man has had more than his share of the limelight and embarrassment..

Tim nods in silent acknowledgment and turns to leave the office.

"Agent McGee." Jenny calls to his retreating form.

Tim turns and looks back at her. Before he can bother with the formality of addressing her, she's speaking her mind.

"Rest assured, your record will not reflect any of this unfortunate situation."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

As Tim turns to leave, Gibbs notices his agent's body language. It's been a tough hour and the previous 48 hours even tougher. "McGee. Go hit the gym. The rest of us will join you. You'll spar with me first."

Tim nods again before heading out, letting the door close softly behind him.

"You think that's wise, Jethro? " Jenny questions right away. "Letting him take shots at you after all this?"

"Better me than Tony, Jen." Gibbs smirks as he heads out.

*****NCIS*****


	6. Epilogue

_Thank you to all those who stayed with us for this story - and offered your support._

_A standing ovation goes to my BETA - Gottahavemyncis - could NOT have done this without her. - Thank you!_

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

It's been a long, drawn out and difficult two weeks since that meeting in the Director's office. From the moment he stepped out of it, the entire situation seemed to have been just a dream. Even the impromptu session in the gym never took place, since they were called out to a fresh case almost immediately" a case in which Tim was instructed to stay behind and begin digging up information.

Maybe the strange phenomenon of already having a name to work with had something to do with it, but it seemed to Tim that it earmarked the beginning of two weeks of being benched; two weeks of punishment for something for which he had no culpability, no responsibility. It seemed unfair. Capping it all off is the offer from the M.E. to go to lunch. This in itself is rare and merely solidifies Tim's belief that something is still wrong between him and Gibbs, with Ducky serving as buffer. He's prone to do that for the team when Gibbs doesn't want or can't seem to say what's on his mind.

"Something on your mind, Timothy?" The M.E. asks with concern as they walk to the café closest to the office. "We've all noticed you seem rather preoccupied and decidedly less than thrilled to be back on Team Gibbs."

"I was just wondering why I was brought back up from Cyber Crimes. I mean I don't think Gibbs wants me on his team. Pretty sure he's not happy about me being back on it." Tim admits quietly.

"Why would you say that, dear boy?"

"Because he hasn't spoken to me since I've been back. In the two weeks since Director Shepherd reassigned me to his team, I haven't left the building either."

"Well, I'm sure you can relax on both counts, Timothy. Gibbs probably has you tied to your desk until things are smoothed over with Anthony once more. It isn't every day, after all, that one of his agents nearly sabotages the career of another."

"Maybe you're right." Tim concedes as they enter the café and order their lunch.

Choosing to sit outside, they find an unoccupied table and relish the breeze and fresh air while they wait in silence for their sandwich platters and drinks to be brought to them. After a moment, Ducky breaks the silence, wanting to dispel the obvious negative connotation Tim has put on the situation.

"As for Gibbs not speaking to you, I don't think you need to worry about that either."

"You don't?" Tim lets his surprise show.

"No. I don't. In fact, I'm sure of it." The M.E. is firm in his conviction of what he's saying.

"What makes you so sure, Ducky?"

"Because, Timothy when the man requested that you be returned to his team immediately, he said please."

Tim sits back in his seat, shocked.

"There's more." The older man advises his companion.

"What else can there be?" Tim asks in disbelief.

"He did so in front of Tony."

"That explains it." Tim unexpectedly reasons aloud.

"Explains what, might I ask?" Ducky inquires.

"Why Tony seems so different, well, less free with the pranks and snide remarks, at least. Then again, he's hardly ever around when we're not on an active case, here lately. He seems to disappear for hours."

"That my dear boy, is something I leave up to your Team Leader to explain."

"What? No, Ducky, I was just making an observation. I'm not asking for an explanation. "

"But, you do deserve one, McGee." Gibbs' voice unexpectedly enters the conversation as the man himself sits down at their table, as does Tony who happens to be with the Boss.

"And on that note, I shall take my leave of you, allowing the three of you to have what seems to be a very long overdue conversation." The M.E. stands to his feet as he places his cloth napkin over his lunch plate.

"Ducky!" Tim objects.

"Timothy, the very fact that you still feel as though you are not truly wanted on this team, should tell you it is long past time to listen to each other." Ducky scolds him. "I trust you three will not waste this opportunity to fix what is still in need of repair amongst you."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs offers as he sits down opposite his two boys.

The silence that settles is tense and uncomfortable. Neither Gibbs nor Tony orders any lunch and Tim's appetite has disappeared. Pushing aside his plate, covering it with his napkin as Ducky had done his own, Tim sits silently waiting for the shoes to start dropping. In an effort to do something with his hands, he wraps them around his water glass and restlessly turns it where it sits.

Reaching over, Gibbs removes Tim's water glass, effectively bringing the young man's attention up to him. "Been a tough two weeks."

Tim nods in agreement as Tony remains passively quiet, almost too quiet, as if something seriously wrong is going on.

"Back to back cases. Hasn't been any time to get back to this." Gibbs reminds both of his agents. "Doesn't mean it isn't still hangin' over us."

"Shouldn't be. It's done. Gone. History." Tony retorts somewhat quietly.

"Is it, DiNozzo?"

"Well, yeah, Boss. I mean, c'mon, it was weeks ago."

"Less than three, DiNozzo and trying to sweep it under the rug doesn't bring back the trust you broke."

'Or the welcome mat Probie apparently expected, judging from what Ducky just said." Tony snipes as he ignores the topic of trust at the moment.

Tim remains silent, the frown he can't hide sliding into place on his face. He hadn't expected a welcome mat and he doesn't appreciate Tony's twisting things around to that level.

"Knock it off, DiNozzo." Gibbs growls. "Already gotten away with the last few weeks without consequences."

"Consequences? C'mon, Boss, that meeting was hell! I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"I dunno, Tony. What is it you want from the people _you _trust?" Gibbs looks his Senior Field Agent dead on. "You wanna know they can treat you the way you handled that? _That _the way you want them watching _your _back?"

"No, of course not, but I'm…"

"More experienced and street smart. Yeah, we know. But I'll tell ya. I sure wouldn't trust the guy to have my back once he'd pulled that stunt on me." Gibbs offers almost conversationally. "So, what are we gonna do about it, 'cause I can't keep the two of you from being partnered out in the field for much longer."

"I don't see why not.' Tim finally speaks. "Ever since Ziva got here, it's been the two of them partnered , anyway."

Tony's expression lets it be known he agrees completely and suddenly it occurs to the Team Leader why the Senior Field Agent had immediately defended himself when Gibbs had accused him of screwing over his partner, citing he hadn't done anything to Ziva.

"You're ALL partners!" Gibbs reminds them in a flash of anger at having to remind them of that fact. "We're all part of the same team!"

Tony shifts uncomfortably in his seat while Tim looks down in embarrassment. Still, it was a point that had needed to be made and Tim was glad it had been said.

"DiNozzo. Case is solved and put to bed. You finished cataloguing those archived cases yet?"

"Not yet, Boss. There hasn't been enough down time. I'm already working on it with every spare minute I have in between cases."

"Work faster!"

"C'mon, Boss, my hands are still giving me hell from that report I had to type up for the director!"

"That was weeks ago, Tony." Gibbs reminds him. "Quit whining and get it done already!"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here that the rest of the Archives is next." Tony smarts sarcastically.

"Unless you'd rather see the alternative." The boss replies with a completely straight face.

"Two week's suspension? Boss, no! C'mon! I said I was sorry!"

"You did."

"So, then what's with the punishment from hell?"

"Keeps you out of trouble and your record clean. McGee's record's been cleaned of this mess. Would be kinda hard to explain away a suspension on yours without dragging his name through the mud with you, don't cha think, DiNozzo?"

"Guess you have a point there, Boss."

"Meet us in the gym – 1600, DiNozzo. You and McGee in the ring."

"Oh, joy." Tony remarks as he stands to his feet. "Guess, I should say thanks for the heads up."

"What is your problem, Tony?" Tim finally blows up, fed up with his teammate's attitude toward Gibbs. Getting to his feet, he glares at his teammate. "It's not like anyone did anything to _you_!"

Tony stares at Tim for a minute, trying to take in the fact that the younger man is calling him out, not only in front of the boss, but out in public, at that. "You wouldn't understand, Probie."

"Really? Just what is it you think I wouldn't understand this time, Tony? That you're pissed because you've finally had to admit that you screwed up; that your royal sized ego got the better of you and got you into more hot water than you can get out of with your pride intact?"

"Just drop it McGee." Tony orders sharply. "You seem to forget, you're still the probie here."

"Stop being such a baby, Tony!" Tim counters angrily as he sits back down now that he's done embarrassing himself and his anger's deflated enough he can put it away again.

Unable to hide the smile that has escaped at Tim's outburst, Gibbs quickly picks up the coffee cup full of his now cooling coffee and forces himself to drink the less than satisfying brew. Putting the cup back down on the table, he's not surprised to find that Tony has already gone, the angry stride in his retreating form, leaving no doubt that what Tim said has stirred the Senior Feld Agent up.

"About time, McGee." Gibbs chides quietly.

Tim shakes his head. "Not my style, Boss. I just lost it for a minute there."

"After the way he treated you, it was bound to happen at some point."

"That's just it, Boss. It doesn't always have to come to that." Tim argues.

"You make it a habit to make sure it doesn't." Gibbs offers his observation of the kind of man Tim is inside.

"Yes."

"No matter how much crap you force yourself to put up with."

"Something like that…" Tim admits begrudgingly.

"So, if we hadn't stepped in and forced DiNozzo to step up and apologize…"

"It never would have happened."

"And you'd have stayed down in Cybercrimes like a good little obedient soldier."

"My dad's Navy. And three generations before him."

"Following orders comes almost natural to you."

"Right."

"You don't think to question any order you're given, McGee?"

"So long as it doesn't bring harm to myself or others I'm serving with? No, Sir."

"Don't Sir me, McGee."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Don't apologize either. Sign of weakness."

Tim looks away. He's never liked that way of looking at apologizing. In fact, it's very distasteful to him. To his way of thinking, it takes strength to admit you're wrong. In fact, if it's a sign of weakness, then why have Tony and Baxter and Vance apologize to him?

"Different set of circumstances, McGee." Gibbs answers his unvoiced question. "Tell me what we're gonna do about this idea of yours."

"Boss?"

"What gave you the idea that I didn't want you back?"

"It's nothing, Boss."

"You're still a lousy liar, McGee."

"It's nothing _new_."

"Okay. What is _it_, exactly?"

"The silence. From you. The two weeks of not being sent or taken out to the field." Tim admits with great reluctance.

Gibbs regards him for a silent minute. Finally, he speaks as he stands to his feet. "C'mon."

Tim stands to his feet and falls into step with the boss as they head back to the office. It's a quiet few moments that neither seems in the mood to break. Even so, the younger man feels the weight of the entire mess begin to lift from his shoulders and at long last he feels free from it all. Now, maybe things can get back to normal around here.

"Wasn't meant to be a punishment, McGee. I broke my own rule. Assumed you weren't ready to trust DiNozzo again. I can't have either of you completely sidelined during an active case. I should have asked you about it."

Tim offers a forgiving smile at the apology in the older man's tone. "Thanks, Boss."

"Think you're ready to trust him again?"

Tim stops to think. After the reluctant and obviously forced apology from DiNozzo followed by the seemingly heartfelt one from Assistant Director Vance, he wants to give his Team Leader the truth. He knows the man has gone to bat for him when after years of conditioning from his father he could not fight for himself.

Despite the initial silences and the missed communications, the support from this man has been there and Tim knows it now. He knows this answer is important; in their jobs, trust is required or they run a terrible risk. It could make or break not only his own career, but DiNozzo's as well. Finally he says: "I trust him to have my six in the field."

"Nowhere else, Tim?"

"He hasn't done anything to try to regain my trust. We both knowthe apology in the Director's office was forced and it certainly wasn't sincere. I accepted it – because it was expected of me - now we need to move on. I get that and I agree. I'm not saying I can't work with him but I sure can't say I trust him with anything or anywhere except having my back in the I suppose you were right to go with your theory and choice to keep me in the office, Boss."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is coming from more than just this mess, McGee?"

Tim looks away, hesitant to drag up old wounds but this chance, to let the Team Leader see just how low the Senior Field Agent is capable of going to get what he wants, is not something he can just blow off. He won't be doing anyone any favors doing that. Still he can't help but warn Gibbs what he's asking about. "It's old news, Boss."

"I'm listenin'."

"You're right. It's a lot deeper than just this. Tony didn't manipulate me into not volunteering to protect me, he did it for the same reason he told the women in Accounting that I was gay the first year I was here – for purely selfish reasons. This time, Tony wanted to go to Iraq and he was willing to step on whoever was in his way to make it happen; just like he said… back then, he was willing to do whatever it took to cut down on what he saw as competition for his dating possibilities."

Gibbs stops and glares at his agent. "Why the hell didn't you ever say anything about this?"

Tim shakes his head. "Just figured it came with who Tony is as a person, Boss. His tendency to overkill on the superior attitude was part and parcel of making it through being the probie."

"McGee." Gibbs mutters in exasperation.

"Boss, I have faith in him." Tim's conviction is sincere as he clarifies what he means. "In his ability to learn from his mistakes and come out of it with a drive to do better, to treat his fellow man better; to treat _me _better."

"Good." Gibbs praises him. "Let's just hope DiNozzo lives up to that faith and shows that he has faith in you."

A few more yards are covered in silence and before they know it, they've reached the office once more.

"Need you to remember somethin', McGee."

"Boss?"

"You belong to me. And I don't leave a man behind."

Tim smiles broadly for the first time since the start of this fiasco as he offers a reply. "I know."

******NCIS******

Giving Tim the space to return to work alone, Gibbs heads down to talk to his dearest friend. Maybe Ducky can help him figure out what to do about Tony.

"Ah. Agent Gibbs. Doctor Mallard isn't here. In fact he won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Jimmy stumbles over what he needs Gibbs to hear.

Gibbs frowns at that reminder of the M.E.'s planned medical conference. He'd been counting on the older man's advice. Still, he manages to acknowledge Jimmy before turning around and heading back out, the M.E's words from long ago now coming back to him.

"_He's a narcissist."_

"_I've had some experience with dealing with one of those."_

_Ducky smiles as he reminds his friend of the difference. "Yes but in Anthony's case, he also has empathy."_

Taking the stairs back to the squad room, Gibbs gives in to the thoughts that loop themselves repeatedly in his mind. _Where is that empathy now? Tony needs to learn to think before doing, and to stop lying to Gibbs, the Director, his teammates and most of all himself!. Is it possible for Tony to make amends with Tim, will he even try? There has been no sign of remorse from Tony; he still does not see what he's done. So how the hell can this be fixed?_

******NCIS******

With only a few minutes to spare before the team meets in the gym ready to square off, Gibbs seeks out his Senior Field Agent. It isn't hard to find him, since the Team Leader knows the younger man will have made it a point to be here before the others. Sure enough, DiNozzo is there, already stretching and warming up. Gibbs sighs because he knows in normal circumstances Tony's next move would be to rub it in the faces of his teammates that he's ready to go before they even get there, but he also knows that given the way things are between him and Tim right now, that won't happen.

"DiNozzo."

Tony is quick to get to his feet as he glances at the boss. "Boss?"

"C'mere." The Team Leader leads the way to the nearest bench. "Sit."

Tony sits, his mind warily trying to figure out where this is headed.

"Before you climb in that ring, want you to ask yourself something."

"Okay."

"Was Vance right?"

"Boss?"

"The man told you you're not a team player, DiNozzo. Was he right?"

"Boss, you want me to…?"

"Gotta start somewhere, DiNozzo. To me this seems like a damned good place since you're about to climb into the ring with one of 'em." Gibbs remarks as he gets up from the bench and heads towards the locker room, not waiting to hear Tony's answer; he knows it isn't coming yet anyway.

Tony watches the boss walk away; the man's words boring a hole in his conscience; well not so much his words as his need to ask the question in the first place_. By now_, _doesn't Gibbs know him better than anyone? Why would he need to question Tony's ability to be a team player? Just because Vance thinks that of him doesn't make it true, right?_ Before he can stop himself, his brain is replaying what he's done in this situation. Reliving every thought and word coming back to him in vivid memories.

Unbeknownst to him, the others arrive silently and warm up without bothering him. It isn't long before Gibbs joins Tim in the ring, leaving Ziva to either watch the match or do what she can to help her teammate, who seems to be deep in thought. It's not long before she's sitting down next to Tony, trying to reach out to him.

"It is difficult, yes?"

"What is?" Tony asks when he realizes she's asked him a question.

"Seeing what we have allowed ourselves to become when it is not pleasant."

"Not sure what you're talking about, Ziva."

"Yes you are. And it is finally dawning on you. "

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been so busy lying to Gibbs and anyone else who will listen about keeping Tim from volunteering for Iraq to protect him, that you actually conned yourself into believing it too. Perhaps the part of you that remembers how it should be between partners who care about each other and need to trust each other out in the field, is beginning to reassert itself up there, yes?" Ziva taps lightly on his forehead.

Tony looks at her with a mixture of shock and anger as her words hit home.

"I will leave you to think things over some more." Ziva ignores his expression, gets to her feet and walks back over to witness the remainder of the boxing match between Gibbs and Tim. Tim is quietly precise in his movements while Gibbs, unusually for him, is more defensive. She sees their boss is giving Tim the opportunity to hit him, even though it is obvious Tim does not want to do so.

Finally, Ziva can't stand it anymore. "McGee! Remember how you felt when Director Vance told you Tony volunteered to go to Iraq!"

Tim freezes and looks over at her. "What? Why would you say that now? Ooomp!" He reacts to a sneak attack jab to his gut, almost doubling over.

"FOCUS, McGee!" Gibbs orders without mercy for the distraction, as he prepares to come back at Tim.

Wincing at the unplanned result of her deliberate and failed attempt to goad her teammate into going on the attack, Ziva backs off and settles into being a silent spectator once more.

Still on the bench, Tony starts to see, now that he thinks back on the honest reactions of the people around him, from The Director on down to Abby and Ziva that he shouldn't have done what he did. The decision to volunteer or not was Tim's and Tim's alone to make. Tony had not only taken that away from him, he'd also broken the trust that had taken years to build.

Looking back at the previous two weeks spent without Tim in the field or in the squad room, drove home the consequences of his decision and subsequent manipulation of his teammate and supposed friend. He finally gets it: that his own actions have not only been hurtful, they've caused McGee to lose trust in him as well as cause a serious rift in the team. A rift that wasn't necessary, wasn't the action of a good Senior Field Agent, or, he finally admits to himself, that of a team player.

The resulting mess, the rush to judgment from Vance, the damage to McGee's reputation and credibility, the reassignment, the public berating from Baxter, the lack of trust, none of that is Tim's doing, none of it. It's all on him, Senior Field Agent Extraordinaire. Grimacing in distaste at his own private dose of sarcasm, he shifts uncomfortably on the bench.

Tony gets that having to do the archiving has been punishment without permanent damage to his career and he really should thank Gibbs for that. He also understands the importance of trust in the team and realizes it's up to him to find a way to rebuild that trust. _Where is his capacity to feel empathy for other people? Why has he been so unforgiving and mean towards Tim?_ Feeling unsettled and angry about what Vance said isn't an excuse to take it out on Tim like he did at lunch. Nor was his tricking Tim out of volunteering for the Iraqi mission a good decision. _If he truly doubted Tim could do it, then he has no faith whatsoever in McGee. Is that what he meant to convey with his actions?_

He now realizes, as his stomach roils in protest, that he handled it badly out of an inflated sense of entitlement. He remembers feeling at the time that as Senior Field Agent, he was automatically best suited for that mission and was worried, no, _afraid _that McGee would get the assignment and that would make Tony look bad, ineffective, perhaps over the hill.

Now he wonders if he shouldn't have seen that as a possible compliment, his probie being picked for the mission would have given the SFA some bragging rights, after all he trained him, didn't he? This whole nightmare was his fault, Vance had been right and he doesn't know how to fix it. Disgust with himself has Tony's gorge rising and he makes a dash for the men's room. His lunch having made a reappearance, he sits on the cool floor, willing the whole nightmare to disappear.

*****NCIS******

Tony's race to the men's room does not go unnoticed as the rest of his team watches. Tim's taking off his gloves even before Gibbs begins to move toward the edge of the ring, working to take his own gloves off.

"Boss, let me." Tim requests quietly, his eyes conveying that this is the opportunity they all need for him and Tony to start the process of working on their problems.

With a look of approval, understanding and a quick nod of agreement, Gibbs replaces his gloves and gestures for Ziva to step up and take her turn in the ring. His relief and trust are evident; he believes that they'll work things out. With a proud glint in his eye, he turns his concentration to the boxing match he knows will keep him on his toes.

*****NCIS*****

Wiping his mouth with a wet paper towel, Tony leans against the sink. _What the hell is wrong with him? Why had he allowed himself to make those choices and how the hell is he supposed to fix things with Tim and the rest of the team?_

Catching a blur of movement in the mirror, Tony looks up to see Tim come to a stop just inside the view of the mirror.

"You alright?"

That concerned tone has Tony looking down, away from those searching green eyes looking for an honesty he's still not sure he's ready to give as he huffs out a laugh. "Thought that was my line right about now."

"Only if you want it to be." Tim responds seriously, his tone unchanged while his hands remain in the pockets of his sweat pants. Leaning back against the wall, he waits for Tony to decide where this is going.

"Thought you couldn't stand to be around me, McGee."

"I'm not like that, Tony. "

"We both know that Gibbs is keeping us apart in the field because of this mess."

"He thought I didn't trust you out in the field after what you pulled. He was wrong."

"Wanna repeat that?"

"Tony, Gibbs knows he got it wrong. He and I already talked about this. Trusting you in anything outside of case work or out in the field is a separate issue."

"So, then we're okay." Tony surmises with surprise mixed with relief.

"As far as case work goes, yes. So long as you're not stepping over that line again, we'll be okay."

"Okay? That's it, just okay?"

"You want more, Tony?"

"Don't you?"

"What I _want_, is to be able to trust the people I consider my friends, to know that without a shadow of a doubt, they'll be honest and straightforward with me, on the job and off. If you can't be that honest with me as a general rule, then work, supervised by more honest people like Gibbs, is all you and I have, Tony."

"McGee, I…you know, I'm usually a pretty honest guy." Tony glances at him through the mirror, but quickly looks away when he can't miss the blatant disbelief staring back at him.

"If you're expecting me to believe that now, you're in for a huge disappointment." Tim returns with the same honesty he's asking Tony for. He hasn't looked away from Tony yet and even now, as the other man looks away Tim continues to watch him, to watch his body language.

"Wow, McGee. That's harsh!" Tony turns around at this, raking his eyes over Tim's face, trying to infuse him with a touch of censure for this new attitude.

"First of all, that's something coming from you, DiNozzo, you calling _my_ words _harsh_. You can dish it out but you can't take it? It's the truth. As honest as it gets. Or have you forgotten all about telling the ladies down in accounting that I'm gay?" Dead serious, Tim comes back at him and with no sign of backing down. With eyes locked on his teammate, he moves the discussion back where it needs to go. "Don't bother answering that last one. But that brings us back to your own question. "You want more?"

Tony looks away for a brief minute before looking back at him. "You're like my little brother, man. Of course I want more."

"If this is how you'd treat your little brother, I'm relieved you don't really have one."

Tony sighs. "I know, McGee. Alright. I know! You gonna hold this over my head now?"

"No, Tony. I'm not like you." Tim reminds him with a touch of anger at the insinuation.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted although I'd like you to stop apologizing and figure it out rather than continuing the loop. And, yeah, I want more, too. We had a connection going, strange but workable. I want it back. But that doesn't mean it's gonna happen overnight. "

"Thought you were the _'always forgiving'_ type, McGee."

"Forgiving doesn't mean forgetting, Tony. Any more than it means playing doormat for the person who has stepped on me too many times before. You've already had a few free 're-do's.' Your 'freebies' are all used up."

"Wait, your forgiveness isn't free? What the hell is that, McGee?"

"Forgiveness is earned, Tony. Just like trust. You want both from me from now on, you're gonna have to earn it. It's that simple."

"Wow, take a wrong turn with you and it's almost impossible to get back to the right one, huh?"

"That's crap, Tony and you know it! I'm just asking you to treat me with the same decency and respect with which you treat everyone else!" Tim retorts angrily. "Take it or leave it. I've got a training session to get back to." Tim turns to head out, no longer interested in trying to make Tony see the light. His time and energy will be much better spent in taking advantage of this chance to get in some physical training.

"McGee, wait!"

Turning back, Tim waits for Tony to speak his mind. As the silence lingers, Tim itches to give up, to call it done and say that this just can't be fixed. He turns to head out again, lifts his foot to take a step and…

"You're right. Okay, Probie? I know you're right. It's just part of me has this thing about being right and…"

"There's no _'I'_ in team, Tony. You're the one who snapped off at me about that; remember? And we _are_ a team, at least, we're _supposed_ to be."

"I know. And I know you're the bigger person for coming in here and trying to give us... give _me_ another chance. I … I appreciate it, McGee. I do."

"That's a start." Tim offers.

Tony smiles softly. "Will you accept that I'll work on it?"

"It?"

"Earning your forgiveness and rebuilding your trust."

"I will if you're serious."

"Oh, I'm serious, Probie." Tony holds out his hand in an offer of a handshake.

"That's all I'm asking, Tony."

"Then, by all means Probie, let the rebuilding begin!"

With a roll of his eyes, Tim leads the way back out. "C'mon, Ziva's waitin' to kick your ass in the ring."

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better." Tony wisecracks as he grins at Tim.

Turning to look back at his teammate, Tim keeps a straight face. "Doesn't it though?"

_~FINIS~_


End file.
